


The Quiet House

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Ships It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Ships It, Snuggling, fic I never posted, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are beat, and there's only so much room on Bobby's couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet House

**Author's Note:**

> art by  
> tumblr user misha-collins-angel-of-thursday  
> the piece isn't exactly what I describe but it's just so perfect I had to

The house was quiet; outside, Sam was off somewhere running while Dean was passed out on the couch. The Winchesters were back at Bobby’s after a brutal hunt and Dean was exhausted. They’d been up against a werewolf with quite the streak of violence, and Dean came out his punching bag. Battered and bruised he’d stumbled right to the couch, out cold without even having a beer.  
For a brief moment a flutter of wings mingled with the sound of soft snores, and Dean, slowly but surely, cracked his eyes open. His eyes trailed the room until he found Cas kneeling by the kitchen, a bloody angel blade in hand. His dirty trench coat was ripped, the front of his button down stained with blood. He looked at Dean through eyes laced with pain, and gruffly uttered, “Move over.”  
As Dean moved-trying to bring himself as little pain as possible, Cas crawled across the floor. When he clambered onto the couch they found there wasn’t much space. So in the end, Cas laid on his back while Dean had his arms wrapped around him and his head on his chest.  
Dean’s face was hot; this is not how two guys spent their time on a couch together. But neither of them wanted to move, so the embarrassment had to be pushed down.  
“You know,” Cas said. “I’m already feeling a little better now.”  
“Good,” Dean answered. “now you can move.”  
“But then I wouldn’t feel better anymore.” Cas sounded so matter-of-fact, and Dean was blushing at what he said could imply.  
‘This is ridiculous,’ he thought. ‘this is Cas. There’s no reason to get red-faced and flustered,” he told himself-yet again. Dean sighed and snuggled closer, concentrating solely on feeling comfortable and falling back to sleep.  
Cas was chiding himself. He shouldn’t be so blunt. Even the slightest advance on Dean would make him uncomfortable, and Castiel didn’t want that. Sometimes the angel got very frustrated with the hunter. Why couldn’t he just realize and accept the fact that they had something more than friendship? You’d think it would be obvious, what with all the comments from various others about Cas being in love with the older Winchester. Cas let out a sigh and made himself stop thinking about it. He just focused on falling asleep-allowing his body time to heal. The nerdy angel in his dirty trench coat matched his breathing to the steady rhythm of the fierce hunter. Soon, all that could be heard was the mingled sounds of steady breathing, and soft snores in the quiet house.

Sam and Bobby arrived at the house at the same time.  
“Back from a hunt?” Sam inquired.  
“Yep.”  
“I guess it went well.” He remarked as they climbed up the stairs.  
“Rufus ended up with his hand in a splint though.” Bobby smirked, pausing with his hand on the doorknob as he turned to look at Sam. “I’ll get a break for a little.” Sam laughed and they made their way to the living room.  
The young Winchester made it to the doorway first, and Bobby bumped into him when he stopped suddenly.  
“Well would ya look at that,” he whispered.  
“What?” Bobby leaned around the idjit so he could see. He raised an eyebrow. Dean had his head on Castiel’s chest, his hand gripping his shirt loosely; the angel had an arm slung over the hunter’s shoulders, his other hand on top of Dean’s. They were sleeping like babies. When Bobby turned to him, Sam was smiling.  
“Come on.” Sam turned and sat down at the kitchen table, opening his laptop. Bobby followed suit and grabbed two beers out of the fridge before joining him. He looked back at the boys on the couch; he hadn’t seen Dean look that complacent in a long time.


End file.
